A Riddle of beauty
by Singingalone
Summary: Hermione Granger thought that she was an average muggleborn but on her 17th bday her life gets turned around. Who are her parents? Why is Snape being nice to her? HGDM rated T for future chapters and for my sailors mouth. means swearing
1. Where it started

**A/N: ok this is my first Hermione/ Draco fanfic so go easy on Em-n-em and me don't you dare criticize me cause I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE! Ok so please review! **

**A Riddle of beauty**

**By skoolsucks**

Prologue:

It was a cold night at the Riddle mansion that was only occupied by two beings that didn't wish to be found. One of the people in the mansion was Rosalie M. Snape Riddle, and the other was her one-year-old daughter Hermione stopped smiling when her toddler ears herd of her fathers down fall. Rosalie tried everything to make her daughter happy but nothing seemed to work, not even visits from her favorite uncle Severus Snape!

Rosa sat in her little girl's room as she thought about her deceased husband who she missed dearly. It's one thing to lose her husband but another thing is when your daughter looks exactly like him. Rosa thought as she stared down at her little child's fizzy chocolate brown hair as she waited to see her little brown eyes open.

**Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop**

**Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop**

**Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop Pop**

Rosa picked her daughter Hermione up into her arms in less then a second and whipped out her wand ready for an attack. She found herself surrounded by twenty aurors and Albus Dumbledor.

"You can't have my daughter Albus, I won't let you, and you'd have to kill me first!" Cried Rosa as her black silky curls whipped around her face making her black eyes look deadly yet beautiful.

"Mrs. Riddle we must. She's too powerful; she could kill thousands if she wanted to. I can take her to a home where she could be happy and never be in pain!" Said the aging head master as the aurors around him pointed their wands at the young mother and her child.

"Never! You want to take my child away and teach her to be like you and be your little tool so that you'll win when my husband comes back!" Screamed Rosa as she gripped her daughter and wand that was now pointed at the old headmaster.

"I would never use anyone as a tool. Now please cooperate with us Rosa!" Snapped a now agitated Dumbledor as Rosa smirked.

"Oh so using my own brother to spy on my husband and I, then force him to tell you where Hermione and I were doesn't sound like using people as tools the what does?" Yelled the now furious Rosa as the air became heavy and the room filled with magic that surrounded the beautiful woman making most of the aurors stare in awe and amazement at the unearthly being before them.

" I'm sorry it had to come to this Rosalie but you have forced me to do this. Get the child with out killing her mother or harming either one!" Shouted the headmaster as the aurors began to shoot spells trying to get the child away from her mother.

Five hours later Rosa lay unconscious on her daughter's nursery floor alone. The aurors had succeeded in capturing her daughter and given her to Dumbledore.

Hours later Rosa awoke to find herself alone and her daughter missing. Lying there on the floor Rosalie M. Snape Riddle broke cried.

_Meanwhile at the Grangers house_

"Joyce, Dave I need you to take this child as your own. I have adoption papers filled out and send them to you. It would be best if she didn't know about magic until she turns 11years old and gets her Hogwarts letter. We have to make sure she thinks that she's a muggle born. Here's some money to get you started I must go now. By the way her name is Hermione. I will see you when she turns seventeen only then will we tell her of her real family." Stated Albus Dumbledore as he handed the little child who had been crying ever since they had taken her form her mother, over to the young couple that were squibs.

"Alright Albus until then, take care." Said Dave Granger as he watched the old headmaster disspart away and went over to his wife to stare at the new member of their family.

**A/N Ok please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. A Familiar House

**A Familiar House**

By singingalone

_**Last chapter:**_

"_Joyce, Dave I need you to take this child as your own. I have adoption papers filled out and send them to you. It would be best if she didn't know about magic until she turns 11years old and gets her Hogwarts letter. We have to make sure she thinks that she's a muggle born. Here's some money to get you started I must go now. By the way her name is Hermione. I will see you when she turns seventeen only then will we tell her of her real family." Stated Albus Dumbledore as he handed the little child who had been crying ever since they had taken her form her mother, over to the young couple that were squibs. _

"_Alright Albus until then, take care." Said Dave Granger as he watched the old headmaster disspart away and went over to his wife to stare at the new member of their family._

**Now:**

Hermione Ann Granger woke up due to a pounding on her door, which was starting a headache. Gone were the bushy hair, boyish figure, blemished skin, big teeth, and white skin.

If you looked at her now you wouldn't know she was the same person. Her chocolate colored hair ran down her back in silky ringlets, she had amazing curves, clear and perfect skin, straight and perfect teeth, and her skin had a slightly tan look to them.

"Quit it can't I get some sleep!" Hermione yelled at the door which then stopped it's pounding and opened and her mother appeared (she doesn't know yet).

"Honey its noon you really should get up even if it is your birthday to day. Any way we have some guests coming over. I made you some brunch so come down when your ready, your father and I have your presents." Smiled Katherine Granger as she watched the beautiful girl slowly start to wake up while also trying to crawl out of bed.

"Be down in a minute." Mumbled a very lazy Hermione as she reached the edge of her bed and rolled off of it and landed on her feet only to fall to the ground.

At this Mrs. Granger clutched her sides laughing then got up and helped the sleepy Hermione up from the floor.

"I better go finish cleaning. Don't fall down any more you might hurt yourself!" Laughed Mrs. Granger as she looked as her daughters grumpy glare.

Finally awake Hermione Granger grabbed her cloths she had laid out the night before and went to her bathroom to get ready. Moments later all clean and awake she went downstairs.

That's when Hermione fainted.

There in her kitchen along with her parents was professor Dumbledor, a beautiful lady, and a ministry official. None of them looking very comfortable.

"Oh dear," grasped Mrs. Granger as she rushed over to the girl on the floor, only to be pushed away by the other woman.

"Get away from my daughter you filthy muggle!" Hissed the enraged woman as she waved her hand (A/N wand less magic) to revive the unconscious girl.

A little while later Hermione slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up from the floor.

"Why am I on the floor? And why are all of you here?" Questioned Hermione as she pointed out the guests.

"Well first Miss. Granger Happy 17th birthday!" Exclaimed Dumbledor as he received a glare for the woman next to him. "Second we have some important matters to attend to."

"Ok," was the only noise that came out of the young girls mouth as she got up off the floor.

"Now that we are all here and conscious lets get started. It all started when the Potters were killed." Stated the headmaster, only to be interrupted.

"Wait what does that have to do with me? I'm just a normal muggleborn!" Exclaimed Hermione as everyone stared in shock except for the woman who was sitting next to the headmaster was smirking.

"Wrong my dear your not a muggleborn, you're a pureblood. You're also not these stupid squibs child you mine and this stupid old coot took you away from me!" Hissed the angry woman who was glaring at the rest of the adult's in the room who were trebling in fear.

"Rosalie I know you don't like us but at least let us explain everything to her before you lose control, Please"

The black haired woman sat down yet still glared at the other adults.

"Professor I don't understand! Why didn't anyone tell me sooner? Why did I have to be raised as a muggle by squibs and think they were muggles! Why did I have to endure years off being ridiculed because of something I'm not! How could you do this to me I trusted you!" Hermione screamed at her headmaster who looked taken aback while Rosalie beamed with pride in her daughter.

"Miss. Granger…."

"It's Miss Riddle you old dirt bag!" Rosalie hissed as her daughter stared in shock.

"Hermione I'm your real mother. This old dirt bag kidnapped you when you were a baby; I've looked everywhere for you and this jerk hid you! Now that I've found you can I ask you a question?" Asked Mrs. Riddle who was now in front of her daughter with a warm motherly look on her face.

"What mother?" At this Mrs. Granger gasped and began to cry, while Rosalie looked all too happy.

"Do you want me to take you to your real home?" Rosalie Riddle asked her daughter.

"I'd like that a lot mother, can we leave know? I hate this place!" Hermione said the last sentence with complete disgust and hate.

"Hermione go pack your things you can use magic so you should be done soon I'll wait for you down here."

As fast as she could Hermione climbed up the stairs to her room and began packing her things then shrinking them. Minute's later the only things left in the room were her bed, vanity, dresser, and pictures of her and the Grangers. Slowly she made her way down the stairs to hear the crying of Mrs. Granger and to see that the Headmaster and the auror with him were gone.

"You ready? Were taking our car. It's out side," Stated her **real **mother who looked like she was going to scream for joy.

"So your really going with this evil woman after all we have done for you and after we raised you! Why you little BITCH!" Screamed mister Granger as he raised his hand to hit her but was stopped by a black silvery wand held in front of his face.

"Don't you ever insult **my **daughter or try to hit her you understand." Hissed Hermione's mother as she watched the frightened Mr. Granger move to the side of the room where his wife was crying.

"Hermione let's go before I loose my temper."

The two Riddles walked out of the house not even looking back as they climbed into the long black streach hummer.

"Where's home?" Asked Hermione, as she looked at her biological mother, not even caring about losing her old life. She was now Hermione Riddle, Hermione Granger didn't exist.

"The Mansion is out in the country, but first were stopping at you godmother and fathers place to introduce you.

Minutes later they appeared in front of a gigantic silvery mansion. It was amazing.

"Welcome to Malfoy manor Mrs. Riddle and daughter please come with me the masters and mistress have been expecting you." Squeaked at small house elf as it led them to a parlor where the Malfoys were waiting.

" Oh Rosalie it's wonderful to see you and this must be Hermione! Dear we haven't seen you since you were a little toddler and chasing Draco around the garden trying to kiss him!" Exclaimed Narcissia Malfoy as Lucius hugged Hermiones mother along with his wife and Draco just sat there looking bored.

"Draco gets over here and great our guests!" Growled Lucius Malfoy.

Slowly Draco got up and greeted Rosalie then turned to Hermione and kissed her hand then sat down again.

"So Hermione where have you been all of these years? What have you been doing?" Questions kept coming at Hermione and she kept answering them until the questions stopped.

"You go to hogwarts? You were raised by squibs that pretended to be muggles?" Asked Draco Malfoy as Hemione just nodded in response.

"How come I've never seen you around school or something? What house are you in?"

"Well I'm in Gryffindor and you have seen me around I believe you used to call me filthy little mudblood **MALFOY!**"

At this both Malfoy senior and Junior turned death white.

"Granger?" Croaked Draco Malfoy


	3. Oh daddy!

**Daddy!**

Last time:

"_Draco gets over here and great our guests!" Growled Lucius Malfoy._

_Slowly Draco got up and greeted Rosalie then turned to Hermione and kissed her hand then sat down again._

"_So Hermione where have you been all of these years? What have you been doing?" Questions kept coming at Hermione and she kept answering them until the questions stopped. _

"_You go to hogwarts? You were raised by squibs that pretended to be muggles?" Asked Draco Malfoy as Hemione just nodded in response. _

"_How come I've never seen you around school or something? What house are you in?"_

"_Well I'm in Gryffindor and you have seen me around I believe you used to call me filthy little mudblood **MALFOY!**"_

_At this both Malfoy senior and junior turned death white._

"_Granger?" Croaked Draco Malfoy_

Back to story:

"Yes I used to be Hermione Grange but from now on I am Hermione Riddle and if you have a problem with it to bad! By the way your mouths are hanging open." Smirked Hermione

'That's my girl' Rosalie thought as she joined her daughter's side after hugging Cissa goodbye.

"Well if you will excuse us we need to get home before Tom begins to worry. It was wonderful to talk to you again. We hope to see you at the upcoming ball." Rosalie stated as she waved goodbye while guiding Hermione to the Limo.

In the limo

"Mother what were you saying about a ball?" Hermoine questioned as she grabbed a Pepsi (my addiction) from the mini fridge.

"Oh nothing much just a little gets together where all you fathers new friends are introduced along with all the new couples. It's absolutely marvelous actually. You get to meet the rest of our family there." Rosalie gleefully said as Hermione watched her mother act like a giggling schoolgirl.

"Mother by fathers friends don't you mean death eaters?" Hermoine questioned her mother. Rosalie's face went from happy to serious all in the same time.

"Yes but if anyone else asks you about who will be at the ball just say friends. Not all of them will be death eaters just some." Rosalie didn't look at her daughter this time but had a fascination with her hands instead. "Oh looks like were home!"

The Limo pulled up in front of a gigantic white silver and green mansion. Silver serpent statues stood on both sides of the grand door way. White roses surrounded the house along with different types of trees. It definitely wasn't a place you thought that Voldomort would live.

"Beautiful isn't. Wait till you see your room and the library! Along with your father who's probable worried sick!" Exclaimed Hermione's mother as they were greeted by a house elf dressed in a little turquoise dress that guided them to her fathers study.

The cheerful interior of the house stopped at giant silver and green door with serpents carved all around the door.

"I'll go in first just for a minute then send for Severus to bring you in."

All Hermione could do was nodded her head. She was about to meet the Dark lord, her best friends enemy, the muggle/ muggleborn killer, and the darkest and cruelest wizard of them all!

After a couple of minutes the doors opened and her potions teacher appeared!

"Professor"

"Out of school or in private call me uncle Sev. Now come along your fathers waiting." Was the entire greasy hair professor who had caused her so much misery could say? "Now follow me."

Once she walked through the giant door Hermione suddenly felt cold and nervous. Only then did she see at the front of the room in beautiful silver and green thrown was her one and only father, Lord Voldomort!

"Hello daughter." Came soft voice from a tall brown haired man known as Ton Riddle. "I hope your travel went well. I see you've met your uncle. Now that you know your true heritage and all you can live up to your duties as the Dark princess! You've grown into a beautiful young woman just like your mother yet you need to learn proper etiquette. I will explain the other detail to you at dinner. Other than that you'll be a natural. You may go now we will talk later

"Thank you," whispered Hermione as the saw her mother appeared by the door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two death eaters approach her father, they bowed and right when they looked at him one word left his tongue.

"Crusio" (did I spell that right?)

She knew that those two were the malfoys. She listened to their screams with an unfamiliar happiness. Their screams some how took away all over the pain they had caused her the past six years.

Once she got to the door she followed her mother who led her up too the third floor and stopped in front of a giant gold and silver door.

"Here's your room, you'll find all of your belongings here, feel free to explore. The whole third floor belongs to you. I'll have an elf fetch you for dinner. Have fun!" With that she vanished.

Slowly Hermione opened her bedroom door and walked inside. Her mouth dropped. It was gorgeous. The room was decorated in a light blue and gold. It had a king size canopy princess bed. Her new rooms made her old room look like a broom closet.

She slowly walked toward one of the three doors on the far end of her room. One room was a walk in closet the size of her old room! You could fit a Saturn (the car) in there and still have room for all of the dresses and outfits that filled it. The other door was a gigantic bathroom with a Jacuzzi and the works. Last but no least the finally door. With wonder Hermione opened the door to find another room which was green and silver. With boredom she shut the door and went to check out the rest of her room.

Once she was done exploring Hermione laid down on her bed and remembered the summers events.

Flashback

It was another lonely and boring day at the granger.

Hermione's parents (adoptive) never really acted affectionate of loving towards her lately. They would always just leave her to do what ever she wanted. They were to busy with **their **bundle of joy. To them she was just a girl they fed and clothed ever since they found out she was a witch and also since they had their daughter Kayla.

One thing that Hermione couldn't understand was why her so-called friends Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't owled her or asked her to come to the Weasleys. First she waited a week, then a month, then two, three, finally she gave up.

Mostly everyday she would get up and change then get into her car which she had bought with her own money and basically drive around London. One night she go home late and the granger were still up. When she walked in she quietly shut the door and listened the their conversation.

"I'm so happy! Dave, we're finally pregnant! I can't wait for my first child to be born!" Exclaimed Mrs. Joyce Granger as she jumped up and hugged her husband with happy tears in her eyes.

"I know now we'll have the child we've always wanted! Maybe AL (A/N he he get it Albus-Al) will take Hermione then since we will need the extra room! I mean I love her but you have to admit she is expensive!" Stated Dave Granger.

At this Hermione silently ran up the stairs to her room and cried her eye's out.

"If there is one thing I will do it'll be to get out of this hell hole and find my real muggle parents." Sobbed Hermione. (A/N point she still doesn't know she's a pureblood)

End flashback

'I quess I got more than I wished for,' Hermione thought a she stared at the sealing.

**A/N Ok sorry it took so long but I mean no one's perfect. Note try to scedule more time to write fanfiction stories! HEHE**

**Ok now be nice I realy am trying hard to make this story long and tottally awsome! Ya baby!! Auston Powers moment. Opps look at the time! Well got to go I hope you injoy this new chapter. Till next time!**


	4. reasons why

**Daddy**

_Last Time_

_Once she was done exploring Hermione lay down on her bed and remembered the summers events._

_~Flashback~_

_It was another lonely and boring day at the granger._

_Hermione's parents (adoptive) never really acted affectionate of loving towards her lately. They would always just leave her to do what ever she wanted. They were to busy with __**their **__bundle of joy. To them she was just a girl they fed and clothed ever since they found out she was a witch and also since they had their daughter Kayla._

_One thing that Hermione couldn't understand was why her so-called friends Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't owled her or asked her to come to the Weasleys. First she waited a week, then a month, then two, three, finally she gave up._

_Mostly everyday she would get up and change then get into her car which she had bought with her own money and basically drive around London. One night she go home late and the granger were still up. When she walked in she quietly shut the door and listened the their conversation._

"_I'm so happy! Dave, we're finally pregnant! I can't wait for my first child to be born!" Exclaimed Mrs. Joyce Granger as she jumped up and hugged her husband with happy tears in her eyes._

"_I know now we'll have the child we've always wanted! Maybe AL (A/N he get it Albus-Al) will take Hermione then since we will need the extra room! I mean I love her but you have to admit she is expensive!" Stated Dave Granger._

_At this Hermione silently ran up the stairs to her room and cried her eye's out. _

"_If there is one thing I will do it'll be to get out of this hell hole and find my real muggle parents." Sobbed Hermione. (A/N point she still doesn't know she's a pureblood)_

_~End flashback~_

'_I guess I got more than I wished for,' Hermione thought a she stared at the sealing. Little did she know that not too far away her whole life was being planned out for her?_

Now:

~Voldemort's lair~

"My lord now that your daughter has been found do you think that Dumbledore will try to take her back and use her power to win the war?" asked one of the death eaters in the circle.

"I don't think so, yet there always is a chance. We must start my daughters training at once along with preparing for the ceremony. Now leave." Growled Lord Voldomort. All of the death eaters hurried out of the room except for one. The dark lord motioned him forward.

"What is it Severus?" Voldomort asked his brother in –law as he pulled his hood back.

"Dumbledore has told the boy. Most likely he'll try to take her back." Snape stated.

"I know. You may leave now Severus." With that Severus Snape disappeared. Leaving the dark lord sitting on his thrown remembering one of his happiest moments.

~Voldomort's flash back~

"Tom watch." Came the voice of his wife Rosalie. She was kneeling down a couple of feet in front of him with their daughter in her arms. She slowly set Hermione down. Slowly little Hermione walked towards him. Even though she was a toddler she had long fuzzy brown hair. Her dark chocolate eyes were always filled with happiness as she carefully walked towards her father whose hand were stretched out to catch her if she felled. Finally without falling at all his daughter was in his arms. Suddenly he was filled with joy. Being careful not to drop his daughter he scooped her into his arms and twirled her around. Her squeals of joy filled his ears joined by his wife's laughter. Finally he stopped spinning and smiled at his little daughter. Then he heard a small voice he'd been wishing to hear since he first saw her.

"Dada!" said the little girl as she smiled up at her father. Tom Marvolo Riddle just stood there staring at his daughter with the biggest smile he could make. Rosalie joined him and they both held their daughter. She had always been a quit child, now they knew they'd never be able to shut her up, yet it made them even happier.

~End flashback~

Sadly that was the last time he held his little girl. She was taken the next day when he went to get rid of Potter. Now he was dealing with a girl he didn't even know anymore.

Everyone thought that he was a heartless bastard who just wanted to kill anyone who wasn't a pureblood. Even though most of that was true he wasn't heartless.

"Tom are you ok?" Came the voice of his true love. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant loose bun.

"What? Oh I'm ok, just remembering."

"Remembering what?" She asked him as her dark blue eyes that looked black bore into him.

"When our little girl first walked and said dada." He sighed as his wife sat in his laugh and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss those days. Unfortunately she's not a baby anymore, were stuck with what we got. Now come on its time for lunch. Go get changed and I'll meet you there with Hermione." She said as she slid off his lap and pulled him out of his thrown and walked with him to the door and then once at the end of the hallway they went separate ways.

Finally Rosalie found herself in front of her daughter's door. Quietly she opened the door to see Hermione sleeping on her bed. She seemed peaceful. Rosalie glided over to the sleeping girl and leaned down and kissed her daughter on the cheek, just like when she was a baby Hermione woke up.

"I see it still works." She thought to herself.

"What works mum?" Hermione asked her smiling mother who was standing by her bed.

"Oh nothing. Come on I'll help you get ready for lunch." Rosalie said as she walked over to the closet and grabbed a short black halter to dress and black high heels with diamonds on them. She then went over to Hermione's jewelry box and pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace along with matching earrings and bracelet.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She had to admit her mom had amazing taste. She looked beautiful.

"Hermione come on. We don't want to keep your father waiting now do we?" Rosalie stated as she watched her daughter stare in awe at her reflection. "You know you may look a lot like me, but your more like your father in every other way." She said as her daughter turn towards her with her face full of surprise. "

With that they both headed towards the dining hall. (A/N use your imagination remember color scheme is silver, black and green)

Sitting at the head of the table was her father himself happily smiling at Hermione and her mother. Both her and her mother sat of either side of her father. They sat down the food magically appeared and they began to eat silently. Once they were done and all the food was gone her parents turned towards her. Hermione's father spoke first.

"Hermione honey. Your mother and I have something to tell you. Since it is your birthday tonight we are throwing a ball for you. However that's not all. When you were a baby your mother and I signed a contract to make sure that you would be taken care of when he got older. That contract was for an arranged marriage. So tonight you'll meet you're soon to be husband. I'm truly sorry about this honey but at the time it seemed like a good thing back when you were little and we were hiding from the ministry." Said her father.

"I understand father. As long as it's not Goyle, Flint, or Crabbe I'm fine with your and mothers decision. I'm just glad to be home." Hermione said to her parents who smiled at her.

"Honey there's no need to worry, we'd never set you up with idiots like them. No, we picked out the best pure blooded and best-bred boy in the entire wizarding world. From what I hear you two know each other." Said Tom Riddle.


	5. Oh hell no!

OH Hell No!!

_Last Time:_

"Hermione honey. Your mother and I have something to tell you. Since it is your birthday tonight we are throwing a ball for you. However that's not all. When you were a baby your mother and I signed a contract to make sure that you would be taken care of when he got older. That contract was for an arranged marriage. So tonight you'll meet you're soon to be husband. I'm truly sorry about this honey but at the time it seemed like a good thing back when you were little and we were hiding from the ministry." Said her father.

"_I understand father. As long as it's not Goyle, Flint, or Crabbe I'm fine with your and mothers decision. I'm just glad to be home." Hermione said to her parents who smiled at her._

"Honey there's no need to worry, we'd never set you up with idiots like them. No, we picked out the best pure blooded and best-bred boy in the entire wizarding world. From what I hear you two know each other." Said Tom Riddle.

Now;

So in walked the Draco Malfoy!

Hermiones whole world went black. However she didn't slam hard into the painful marble floor instead she was caught by a strong pair of arms.

Hermione opened her eyes. To her surprise she was in a nursery and to make her feel even stranger there in the room was a younger version of her mother sleeping in a rocking chair with a baby!? She ran over to her and stared at the baby. Everything seemed familiar to her. The room, her mother and even the baby. Commotion came from the hallway and in ran three Death Eaters, who were all looked like they'd been through a battle.

"My lady the orders found our location we need to get you and the little lady out of here!!" Said one of the death eaters as he shook Hermiones mother awake. This death eater was Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione watched and followed her mother as she instructed on what was happening by Lucius. That's when realization hit Hermione's mind like a ton of bricks. This was her memory of the night she was taken, of when she was a baby. There she was in her mothers arms fast asleep.

"We'll check to make sure that the area is clear then we'll come back for you my lady." One of them said and they disappeared with a pop.

Hermione watched her mother stare at the baby in her arms who was still asleep. Suddenly about 20 Aurors and Dumbledore surrounded her and her mother. She watched as her mother wrapped her arms around her child protectively in less then a second and whipped out her wand ready for an attack.

"You can't have my daughter Albus, I won't let you, and you'd have to kill me first!" Cried Rosa as her black silky curls whipped around her face making her black eyes look deadly yet beautiful.

"Mrs. Riddle we must. She's too powerful; she could kill thousands if she wanted to. I can take her to a home where she could be happy and never be in pain!" Said the aging head master as the aurors around him pointed their wands at the young mother and her child.

"Never! You want to take my child away and teach her to be like you and be your little tool so that you'll win when my husband comes back!" Screamed Rosa as she gripped her daughter and wand that was now pointed at the old headmaster.

"I would never use anyone as a tool. Now please cooperate with us Rosa!" Snapped a now agitated Dumbledor as Rosa smirked.

"Oh so using my own brother to spy on my husband and I, then force him to tell you where Hermione and I were doesn't sound like using people as tools the what does?" Yelled the now furious Rosa as the air became heavy and the room filled with magic that surrounded the beautiful woman making most of the aurors stare in awe and amazement at the unearthly being before them.

" I'm sorry it had to come to this Rosalie but you have forced me to do this. Get the child with out killing her mother or harming either one!" Shouted the headmaster as the aurors began to shoot spells trying to get the child away from her mother.

Hate filled Hermione. Her headmaster had taken her from the only people who actually cared about her. He even dared to use her own family against her! If these one thing she knew it was that from now on she was on the dark side and she liked it. She watched as her mother and the aurors battled. Finally it was over, her mother was stunned, bound, unconscious and beaten. The Auror pried her from her mother's arms and handed her to Dumbledore.

"Good, Now make sure you haven't left any traces of that you were here then leave." He ordered then Disapeared with a pop.

Slowly the memory faded and Hermione was back in her room tucked into her bed. Her mother was asleep in a big chair next to her bed.

Her mother's eyes fluttered open as she woke up. Before Hermione could say anything she was pulled into a giant hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again young lady. I thought I'd lost you again!" Cried Rosalie's she held her daughter not wanting to let go.

"Mother what are you talking about I only fainted." Hermione asked. Tears poured from her mothers silver eyes.

"Honey you've been out for a week. You've had your father and I terrified, not to mention Draco as well." Hermione shot her mother a look that said 'you got to be kidding me'. "Honestly Mya you should give the boy a chance! Well I have to get tell everyone that your awake. So get up and dressed unless you want everyone to see you with bed hair." With that she strutted out of the room to find her husband.


End file.
